Tales of Vengeance
by DeathDealer1997
Summary: What would you do in a world where justice was just a fantasy? Rated M for dark themes and Judith being Judith. PokerFace
1. Prologue

Mystery POV

I casually opened the door and walked into the dark room. If not for the moonlight shining through the window I would have been walking blind.

Using the light as my guide, I saw the man lying comfortably in his bed and frowned. It wasn't right, how could someone who has done so much evil be allowed to live so comfortably, it just wasn't right! Then again, that's why God sent me…

I walked up to the bed and looked down at him

"Hey, wake up." I said as I kicked the bed

He jumped up as he awoke, then rubbed his eyes

"What the hell, Dufont? It's still ni… wait, who are you?" he said in a voice that reminded me of a weasel.

"I'm the last thing you're going to see." I said in a monotone voice, just like my masters taught me

I saw the fear swell in his eyes as he realized what was going on

"Guards…GUARDS! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"They're dead, Grum. They're all dead." I said, "And you're next." I stabbed the edge of my crossbow into his chest and heard him squeal as I extracted it, by the sound of it I guessed he wasn't used to pain. Too busy hurting other people

"Please…have mercy…what is it you want? If someone paid you to do this…I'll d-double, no triple it! …Please…don't k-kill me…"

Pathetic

"No." I said simply, then shot him in the head

The deed was done. I turned around and walked out the door, through the bloody halls of the mansion, out the door and into the dark forest

I stopped right by a particularly large tree and leaned against it to wait

"Nice work." A deep voice said from the shadows, I looked up and saw him leaning against a tree directly across from me "You preformed your duties to the letter, the people of Haven Village will be able to sleep soundly thanks to what you did here."

"Tell me…does it get easier?"

There was a short pause

"If you found pleasure in this, then I would be more than a little worried about you." A seductive female voice said, I looked to the right and saw her sitting on a low-hanging tree branch

"Whether or not it gets easier depends on who you are…but in your case, no. It won't get easier." Said the male "And that's why we're the only ones who can do it, we're the only ones who are strong enough to be killers."

"With dark skies as my guide, my blade strikes for justice." I recited our creed "I shall turn fear against those who would wield it against the innocent, and make the unjust pay for the blood they spill with their own. When laws have failed, I shall ensure the dark sword of vengeance strikes even the most untouchable of evils. Even at the cost of my own innocence, I will ensure justice. God forgive me, for I will sin."

"Amen." Said both of my masters

"You did well, better than we had hoped." Said Judith, climbing down from her branch and walked next to Yuri

"Welcome to the Unholy Star."


	2. Restless Karol

Karol's POV

As hard as it is, I love leading a Brave Vesparea! It was hard at first, but with a few years and a little elbow grease we've become one of the Master 5 Guilds! Still 5, the Blood Alliance disbanded not long after Barbos 'mysteriously' disappeared…what? We couldn't let it get out that our guild killed him; that could have started a war!

And then there's the downside to leading a guild…paperwork. That's why I'm here sitting at a desk reading paper after paper after paper…AHHH!

"Why can't I just get a secretary, like most bosses?" I asked Raven; he's been my RHM/Mentor ever since Yuri left…

"It's called conditioning." Raven said casually while reading a magazine

"Conditioning for what?"

"Listen boss, when you're the leader of a guild this stuff is mandatory. Why do you think you have an office?"

I sighed and took the next piece of paper from the stack, something about mysterious activities at a bakery. Occasionally a seemingly random newcomer would be taken into the kitchen and not come back out. I guess I could spare a small team to go check that out so I wrote 'accepted' on the big line and then 'rookie team' off to the side.

"Oh, by the way. Paper came in today." Said Raven, not looking up from the magazine

"Ya don't say." I grumbled; I'd been working with paper all freaking day!

"Not that paper, the newspaper. I put it in the lower-left drawer."

I sighed for the umpteenth time today and got the newspaper. There wasn't much that was interesting so I skimmed through it until a particular message caught my eye

_Unholy Star. Urban Myth or Shadowy Evil_

Unholy Star's name only came up every now and then so I paid extra attention to anything that talked about them.

_A tragedy at Gravestone Manor! Synod Grum, the mayor of the newly established Imperial settlement 'Haven Village' in the Hypionia Continent was found dead 3 days ago. The first person to find the manor described it as 'a house of bodies.' Every staff and security person in the house was dead upon discovery; the only survivor was Grum's adopted son Apia who was found running away from the manor halfway in-between it and thee village. Witnesses say he muttered 'Welcome to the Unholy Star' before fainting and hasn't spoken since waking up. Could this have really been the work of the rumored Unholy Star or is this just a sick, elaborate prank? As soon as we know, you'll know_

Just another rumor, whoever these guys were they were good at covering their tracks. The only people who have ever seen them and lived have been kids, too traumatized to say anything. But why would they go after Grum? He was an important political figure and all but he's hardly someone you go after when trying to send a message.

One thing was certain though; I had to go to Gravestone Manor, but with Raven watching…

I looked over at Raven, he seemed to be focused on his magazine, and maybe if I'm quiet I can sneak past him…

I slide off of my chair and hide on the side of the desk opposite Raven's. Peaking around I see he's still focusing on the magazine, carefully I tip-toe towards the door

He chuckles and I freeze in place, not daring to move a step "Ooo Marceline you naughty, naughty girl…" he mumbles.

I hold back a sigh of relief and continue going to the door. Closer…closer…

I grip the doorknob and look back to make sure he's still reading, he is. I slowly turn it and open the door a crack into the halls of the base.

Part of me wants to just run out of here right now, but my common sense tells me to take it slowly.

I squeeze through the crack and then as slowly as I opened it, closed the door

Finally I can breath a sigh of relief

"And just where do you think you're going, Karol?"

Damn it!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Karol, you're the boss of a guild now. You can't just go running off whenever…"

"I know, I know. We've been through this a hundred times." I grumble

"Kids today, no patience what-so-ever." Raven sighs and goes back to his magazine, leaving me with paperwork. This long and boring paperwork

Man, I miss the old days. Just running around going wherever we wanted. Fighting our way through monster infested caves, relaxing at hot springs, sailing over an endless ocean...what happened to those days?

It's times like these that I wish I never started this guild. Nowadays it's just work day in and day out, and not the fun kind of work

"So when can I go to Gravestone Manor?" I said

"Gravestone Manor is a 5 day trip, just send someone," said Raven

"I wanna go myself, it's about the Unholy Star."

"1 traumatized kid is hardly a lead, it was probably just a remnant of Leviathan's Claw, they would benefit more from killing an Imperial Official anyway."

"But we haven't gone anywhere in ages!" I said, "We could take Ba'ul and be back in 2 days!"

Raven finally looked up at me, wearing a face that was both sad and deathly serious

"Karol…we don't have Ba'ul…"

"Oh…right…"

I don't know how I forgot. No more Ba'ul, or Judith, or Repede or Yuri…they're gone

~Raven's POV~

Poor kid, never was good at losing people

I saw a lot of death 'n the war, a lot of good people. People I cared 'bout…but you never quite get used to seeing loved ones die

It was only about a year after we kicked back teh Adaphagos; things were looking up-ish. Heavy on the ish

Harry and Lodoer were still new to leading and were just starting to learn how to make hard choices, so the law was as unfair as ever. After the general population learned about the new anti-blastia culture, a few guilds rioted and half the Knights quit. Without the blastia they figured they weren't strong enough to take on anything. Tensions were pretty high, and the people in high places were too busy looking after themselves to do anything about it

That's what brought us to Weccea. A riot had broken out in the new city there, Ashur, and the still-growing guild Brave Vesparea came in on they're flying fortress to try and scare them into quieting down

The riot group fled down into the canyons. Lucky for my bones we were able to just fly down in Ba'ul. We saw them run into a cave and stopped right next to it.

Charging blindly into an obvious trap, we figured we were ready for anything. We had fought worse

But arrogance can topple even the largest giants, as we learned that day.

Halfway into the cave, we started hearing Ba'ul whaling loudly outside. Turning around we saw huge, flaming boulders falling on top of him, injuring him pretty badly. Every time he tried to fly up they hit him back down until he fell into a freefall

Judith went nuts and jumped after him, then Yuri and Repede jumped after her.

Whatever happened after that, not exactly sure but I'm sure of one thing. They're dead. We found Ba'ul's corpse, he's hard to miss. We searched 2 whole months for the other three but the ocean took them away

They were dead. After all this time traveling with these youngin's

I had actually begun to believe they were invincible, if not the damn luckiest kids on the whole planet

I've met a lot of cruel women in my day, but fate is the by far the cruelest of them all


	3. Beginning of an Era

~Third-Person~

"We finally have a mission!" A boy, about 14 years old, bounced around happily "This is my chance! I'll finally be able to show them what I can do!"

"We're investigating a bakery, not charging off to fight a gigantic." A girl said in a snarky tone

"Ah who cares what it is, it's a mission!" said the boy, his enthusiasm undying

"Shut up, you're annoying," grunted an 17 year guy old in the corner

The boy and the girl both stared at him "I…I haven't ever heard you speak before…" she said

"Yea…you're mean,"

The guy just went back to looking at the ground

"We've been on the same team for all this time, how come this is the first time I've heard you speak?" said the girl accusingly

"We've only been a team for 3 days…"

"He should still talk to us every now and then!"

"I'll talk when I feel like it." Said the guy

The room was quiet for a little while, and then

"So when's our captain going to show up?" said the boy, completely forgetting the previous conversation

"He's our _mentor, _we're not going sailing or anything." Said the girl

_"Well, anything can happen."_

The team all looked to the door and saw a girl with pink hair standing there "Hello, I'm Estellise Sidos Heurassein and I'll be your mentor. You can call me Estelle."

"Hey, I'm-"

"COLLIN FELLUPS!" the boy shouted, interrupting the girl "Pleased to meet you!" he said with a huge grin on his face

The girl hit him on the head "It's rude to interrupt people, ya know!" she says spitefully

"Ow…" Collin rubs his head and looks at the ground

"Anyway, I'm Nina Idy."

"More like Nina Idiot." Collin chuckled, resulting in Nina hitting him on the head again

"Pleased to meet you both." Estelle smiled, then looked at the guy in the corner "And you are?"

The guy looked at her and briefly said "Lucas."

"He's not exactly a 'people person' if ya know what I mean." Said Nina

"Crazy if you ask me…" said Collin

"Oh, well I am happy to meet you all. Do you know what our mission is?" said Estelle

"July 26th, 12:12PM: A letter comes during Team 42's 2nd training session: Message begins _Good morning Team 42, your first mission has been selected. You will be investigating Alan and Eve's Bakery, 221B Durant Ave. There have been rumors that random newcomers have been taken into the backroom and never seen coming back out; you're to investigate. You're mentor will be in your Base Room tomorrow, wait for him. _Message ends."

Everyone in the room stared at Lucas for a second, before Collin pointed out "But they sent a girl, why did they write 'him'?"

"Obviously they didn't put a lot of thought into the message." Said Nina, who then turned to Estelle "So, where are we going first?"

"Well first, I want to know more about you since we'll be working together for a long time. Starting with you're weapons of choice and fighting style."

"Well, I don't know much about fighting styles, but I usually just throw grenades and bad guys!" said Collin "I know a lot about explosives! Go on, ask me anything!" He stated proudly

"Who invented grenades?" Nina snickered

"Uhhhh…" Collin blushed and scratched his head

_"Grenades: A weapon created by famed mage Rita Mordio shortly after the Adaphagos Event, mainly used to quell large monster attacks while walls are still under construction. Because of their dangerous nature stores are restricted from selling them however can be easily found on the Black Market." _Lucas stated

"R-Right! That's what I was going to say…" said Collin, proud again

Nina rolled her eyes "I use brass knuckles when fighting humans and small monsters, anything bigger and I throw grenades at them. Nothing particularly special."

"Ok, I think we need to learn a little more about teamwork but other than that, I think we're off to a great start." Estelle forced a smile, then looked at Lucas "And what about you, Lucas? How do you fight?"

Lucas looked up at her _"Shadow Fang: A fighting style first used by Dorman Lucan of the Blood Alliance: The style focuses around identifying weak points on the enemy and attacking them with short burst of power. People who study the art spend months memorizing all the pressure points on the human body, and years more memorizing the weak points on every type of monster discovered." _Then he looked back down

"So, can we go to the bakery now?" Collin said eagerly

"We don't even have our equipment, genius. We need to go talk to the guild's head scientist." Said Nina

"I-I don't wanna see her." Said Collin

"Why not? Do you have some sort of grudge against her?" said Estelle

"No, it's just that…" Collin's voice drifted away

"Uhh, did I hear that right?" Nina snickered "Can you repeat that?"

"…She scares me…" Collin mumbled and Nina burst out laughing, "Cut it out!"

"Collin, there's nothing to be afraid of. She's really nice when you get to know her, the two of us are great friends." Estelle gave Collin a comforting smile

"Do you want me to get your grenades for you? I'll just tell her you were too chicken to show up." Nina laughed

"I am not chicken!" Collin yelled at her while Nina taunted him by making chicken noises

"Guys, calm down…at this rate, we won't even make it to the bakery before it closes…guys…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Third-Person POV~

Yuri looked at the setting sun and frowned "At the pace we're going, we won't make it back to the hideout before sundown. We're going to need a place to stay." He turned to Judith and David

"Isn't Aurnion nearby? I think they have a secret rest stop for Unholy Star members." Said Judith "And it's only a mile north of here."

"I vote we go there." Said David

"Ok, do we know what it's disguised as?" said Yuri

"We'll probably know it when we see it." Said Judith

"We'd better hurry, the paths are dangerous at night." Said David

"Little child, the danger is what makes traveling fun." Judith smiled

They traveled north until the town was in sight, then hid in the trees

"Most of the guards will probably recognize the two of us." Yuri referred to himself and Judith "We'll need some sort of disguises."

"Didn't you pack some?" said Judith

"I did, but mine got torn apart when we were attacked by those monsters. Yours is fine but I'll need a new one."

"Hmm, I have an idea." David opened up his backpack and pulled out a scarf "You can use this to cover the lower half of your face."

"It's a little hot for a scarf." Judith looked up at the sun

"Still, better than nothing." Said Yuri, he grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around his face "It's a little itchy…is this made of wool?"

"Yea." Said David

"Where did you find sheep? Aren't they an endangered species?" said Judith

"I grew up on a farm, my mother made that when I was little." Said David

"I'll make sure it gets back to you then." Said Yuri

"I'm going to get changed." Judith got up and grabbed the bag off the ground then walked a short distance away before turning back "No peeking," she said with a wink

David blushed lightly, unsure of what he should say and was slightly surprised at how Yuri could casually reply, "Oh come on, it's a compliment." He said with a chuckle

Judith smirked while she grabbed the disguise from the bag and laid it on a nearby branch, David was almost certain he would never figure his masters out. Then he turned bright red when Judith just started stripping down in front of them "I-I-I'm going to scout out the village…" He made a hasty retreat out of the forest

"What's with him?" Yuri shrugged off the question while Judith got finished changing

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Third-Person POV~

"Hurry up, you big chicken." Nina called Collin when he was starting to fall behind

"I am not a chicken!" Collin shouted at her while running to catch up

"Nina, don't be so hard on him." Estelle said sweetly, making Nina pout

The motley crew stood in front of the large, thick, metal door that separated the workshop from the rest of the world

"Umm, is it ok if I just wait for you outside the HQ?" Collin staggered

"No." Nina pushed Collin into the big metal door "Ouch!" "Just knock."

Collin banged on the door 3 times and they waited for about 2 minuets before a tall man in a lab coat opened it up

"I'm sorry, we're trying to contain an…accident. Can you come back later?"

"We're Team 42, we're just here to pick up our gear. We shouldn't be too much of a bother…"

Then a huge explosion went off behind the scientist and a lot of screaming in the lab was heard

"What's happening in there?" Nina said urgently

"W-We have the situation under control!" said the scientist

_"BEEKLE, GET BACK HERE AND HELP US!" a voice shouted from inside_

"That voice…Rita!" Estelle shoved Beekle out of the way and ran into the lab

"Wait, it's too…AH!"

"Sorry!"

"Outta the way!"

"…"

"Get back out here!"

The lab was a complete mess, almost as messy as Rita's room. Scientist were running this way and that way, shouting commands at each other and passing around buckets of water. Estelle looked around for Rita and eventually found her in the back of the room, desperately trying to hold a door closed along with 20 other scientist

"SOMEONE FIX THE DAMN LOCK!" Rita shouted at some engineers

"We're going as fast as we can!" they shouted back

"WELL GO FASTER!"

"Rita!" Estelle called her from the center of the room, drawing her attention for a little while

"Estelle, what on terca are you doing here?" said Rita "SOMEONE TAKE MY PLACE FOR A LITTLE WHILE!" She shouted at the scientist then abandoned her post, her absence making the already frighteningly chaotic scene even more frightful and chaotic

"It's been so long!" Estelle hugged Rita who lazily hugged back

"It's only been 2 months." Said Rita

"I know!" said Estelle

"So…what's that?" Nina pointed to the panic behind Rita

"Am experiment gone horribly wrong, we've got it under control…" The door opened a crack and a wave of fire blew out, sending two scientists flying across the room "HEY, BE MORE CAREFUL!" Rita shouted at them then pointed to two medics "YOU TWO, SEE TO THEM!" she pointed to the injured scientist

"Are they going to be all right!" gasped Estelle

"Don't worry, they've suffered worse." Said Rita nonchalantly

_"She's crazy." Collin whispered to Nina_

_"I know; I like her." Nina whispered back_

"So, did you need something or is this a social call?" said Rita

"We're Team 42, we were told you'd have some gear ready for us." Said Estelle

"Oh right, forgot you were coming." Said Rita, who walked them over to a chest in the corner of the room "Ok, 40 grenades for Collin…2 electric brass knuckles for Nina…1 sword for Estelle…that should be it."

"What're electric brass knuckles? How do they work?" said Nina

"Simple," Rita put one on her right fist "Press this button here, and electricity goes through them, making your hits 10 times stronger. Just don't use the electricity for too long, the batteries don't last."

"Cool." Nina attached them to her belt

"If that's all you need, I have to go deal with something big." Rita walked back to the door "YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT FIXED YET? HURRY IT UP!"

The team nervously made their exit and hurried away, closing the heavy door behind them

"SOMEONE GET THAT FIRE OUT! MOVE IT PEOPLE, IF WE DON'T HURRY IT'LL GET LOOSE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, STO- NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! WE HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS TO WORRY ABOUT, STOP ADDING TO THEM!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~David's POV~

After scouting the village, I took my time walking back to the Guild Masters giving Judith plenty of time to get clothed…

I still can't believe she did that; we were standing right there! It's just…it's just plain weird!

My masters are probably two of the weirdest people on the planet…don't get me wrong, I have the upmost respect for them, it's just that…they're an odd pair

Still, wasn't a bad view. Her hips were perfectly curved and skin as smooth as glass, and her breast alone have me drooling when I think about how they would ta…WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!

I shook the thought out of my head. I needed to stay focused, professional, disciplined…

I prepared myself as I began to approach our little meeting place. Yuri sat on a tree stump with the scarf still wrapped securely around his face, and Judith (who thankfully was fully clothed in her disguise) leaned against a tree

"You took your time." Said Yuri

"I-I wanted to make sure I got every detail." I said, pushing the thought of Judith's half-naked body to the back of my head

"Anything we should worry about?" said Judith

"Most of the defense is by the moat surrounding the village to keep monsters out, they won't be looking out for two dead guild members."

"What about the hideout, did you manage to identify it?" said Yuri

"Not sure, but I noticed a place that sort of acts as a bar/inn far into the corner and had a guy at the front door, how many inns have bouncers?" I said confidently

"Not many," He looked up at the orange sky, it would be completely dark in a matter of minuets "Let's hurry, the night is freezing on this continent."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Third-Person POV~

"So, what are we going to do when we get there?" said Nina as they walked through the streets of Dahngrest

"Simple, we tell them who we represent and ask if we can have a look around the backroom to see if they are innocent or guilty." Said Estelle

"What if they don't let us look around?" said Nina

"They wouldn't do that unless the had something to hide." Said Estelle

"So…we fight our way to the backroom?" said Collin, Nina hit him on the head

"Are you crazy? Brave Vesperia could get in a lot of trouble if we used brute force as our only tactic!" Nina scolded him

"Nina, I appreciate what you're trying to do and all but do you mind letting me handle questions?" Estelle said sweetly. Nina pouted

_"Alan and Eve's Bakery: 221B Durant Ave." _Lucas spoke up, looking at the building he had just named

"Ok, let me handle the talking and take mental notes." Said Estelle, guiding them in

It smelled more like a general store than a bakery, the store definitely wasn't known for fresh goods. It was a pretty slow day and our heroes were the only ones in the building other than workers.

_"Can I help you?"_

The woman behind the counter smiled sweetly at them

"Hi, we're from Brave Vesperia investigating some rumors about your bakery, we were hoping you could put some of these rumors to rest." Estelle said politely

"Rumors? Well, I hadn't heard any about us; we're just a quaint bakery on the side of the city, hardly worth a second thought."

_"She's awfully humble…maybe a bit too humble." Nina whispered to Collin_

_"Yea, shouldn't she be advertising the bakery, not putting it down?" Collin whispered back_

"I'm sure you're innocent, we're here to put these rumors to rest. Would you mind us looking into your backroom?" Estelle asked politely

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that room is for employees only." Said the lady

"Surely you could make an exception…" said Estelle

"The only exception is Mr. Alan Lewol and Miss. Eve Judge. The bakery's founders, perhaps you could take it up with them?"

"Ok, where could we meet them?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"How could you not know where your bosses live?" said Nina

"It is privileged informa-"

_"Estellise Sidos Heurassein: 7:45PM earlier today:" _Lucas walked around the counter _"They wouldn't do that unless the had something to hide."_

"Hey, you're not allowed bac-" the lady tried to stop him but he punched her in the gut mumbling _"20%" _as he did it, making her fall down clutching her stomach

"Lucas! Stop that!" Estelle ran over and helped the lady stand "I am so sorry, are you ok?"

"Lucas, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Nina yelled at him

"We're supposed to be representing our guild well!" Collin shouted

Ignoring his teammates, Lucas kicked open the door to the backroom

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Mystery POV~

When I had first come to Dahngrest in search of my fortune, I never expected this. It started with me killing a guy who was trying to mug an old man, next thing I know I'm being chased by Union guards when I'm pulled into an alley by some lady in a baker's outfit

She asked me why I killed that guy, I said "Cause I don't like bullies." She smiled at that and said her name was Clara and she represented a shadow guild that would be interested in having me among their ranks

When my dad heard I was going to Dahngrest, he said I was a fool for going to this "Den of Thieves." HA! Shows what he knows. Now not only am I in a guild, but I'll also be seeing more of Clara…

She took me into a less than crowded bakery and told me to go into the back room, no one questioned it. The backroom was pretty much what I'd expected from a bakery, a few mixing pans, some crates, and bakers moving around doing baking things. Clara guided me through the place until we reached a the other side

Then out of nowhere, we hear someone kick down the door. Suddenly Clara's face turns deathly serious and she pushes me down to the ground. I'll admit, I was a little worried but Clara looked like she knew what she was doing so I just followed her lead. She quietly opened a crate and motioned me in. Once I was inside she closed it, locking me in. Through the cracks in the crate I saw who broke down the door. A tall guy, blank face, blue eyes, grey hair that was cut down to his ears, grey jeans with a black tunic and a grey coat. Two people ran in after him. A young boy with short red hair, green eyes, short, a huge backpack, a dark blue shirt with emerald green pants. Next was a young girl, average height, blond hair that went down to her shoulders like a wave, blue eyes, a red top that hugged her chest tightly enough to where straps weren't needed leaving her arms and shoulders bare and allowing her to move her arms with a lot of freedom, and red pants with a belt and at two electric knuckles on each side allowing her to reach them quickly and easily, ready for combat at the drop of a hat

The last person to run in I recognized pretty well, the princess who left the capital to join some guild, Great Vesperia I think they called themselves? Ah, doesn't really matter

Anyway, the tall guy looked around the room. Estelle called him in an angry voice, clearly displeased with him kicking down a door. Even while his team was scolding him, the tall guy just started breaking open crates; I was genuinely worried that he would discover me

Luckily, Estelle used "Barrier" on a crate; the sudden impact made the guy fall backwards, the girl used her electric knuckles on the guy to knock him out

Estelle started throwing apologies left and right to everyone in the room and the intruders dragged the guy out of there

This was around the time that I realized I had NO idea what I had just gotten myself into. Just who were these people?

I made sure to ask Clara the moment she let me out of the crate

"It'll all be clear very soon." Clara said kindly, and then opened a secret trapdoor. She told me to climb down, so I did.

While I descended into the dark, I heard her pretty voice echo down

_"Welcome to Unholy Star."_


	4. Home, Sweet Home

**_A/N—Ok, I read the charts so I know people are paying attention to this. Do you guys mind reviewing every once in awhile? If you're an author then you understand how good it feels to read people's reviews_**

~Third-Person POV~

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nina shouted at Lucas "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE OUR GUILD IS IN BECAUSE OF YOU?"

"Nina please let me handle this…" Estelle said in her naturally sweet voice

Nina sighed and let Estelle do her thing, through all this Lucas just stood there with a blank stare

"Lucas…do you know that what you did was wrong?" said Estelle

_"Frequently used excuse: The end justifies the means." Said Lucas in his monotone voice_

"That's not always the case…" said Estelle "Everything you do reflects on Brave Vesperia. If someone judged our guild based on what they saw you do today, they'd have very poor thoughts about us and that's not good. We need the people's trust. Do you understand?"

Lucas nodded his head

"And you understand that there will be consequences for what you did today?"

Lucas nodded his head

"Do you promise that we won't be having this conversation again?"

Lucas paused a moment as if carefully thinking about what she said, and then nodded his head

"Ok, good." Estelle sighed out of relief, "Let's head back to the base, we'll fill and hand-in our report tomorrow."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Third-Person POV~

The deadly trio walked through the large wooden gate of Aurnion, the famed _City of Hope_

This was probably the only city where both Imperials and Guilds were treated equally, it was meant to inspire hope for a better future. Not a single piece of litter laid on the streets, because of the high expectations both sides worked hard to keep this place clean.

To the untrained eye it was just the first step in a process, all-leading up to a peaceful world of happiness and freedom. But to someone like Yuri or Judith, who could see past the pristine cover, it was a disaster waiting to happen. Because of how focused they were on keeping the city clean, tensions were hotter here than anywhere else on _Terca_Lumireis cause both sides are too afraid to so much as look at the other one wrong, worried that it would cause a war and because of that fear they're both stockpiling weapons, hoarding as many secrets as they can so that they can have an edge over the other, and then they question why the other is building up weapons so the build up even more weapons and it goes on and on and on. Yea, 'peace times'

"The place sure has grown since last time we were here." Said Judith "Sure takes me back…"

"That sure was a night to remember…" Yuri and Judith glanced at each other; even though their mouths were covered you could see what they were thinking in their eyes.

"So…the inn was on the other side of the town, I think it was called the _Starry Night_." Said David awkwardly

"I can see it from here." Said Yuri

Starry Night was the last place you'd expect to be an inn. It had stonewalls with no windows, a huge door with a few locks on it, and most noticeably a large man standing guard

"We really gotta teach the leader of this den a few things about being subtle." Said Yuri, "Last time I checked we're supposed to be trying to blend in, not prepare for an assault."

"Well everyone in this town is prepared for an assault so I guess it fits." Said David

"The difference is everyone in this town at least tries to hide it," Said Judith. "Our little hideout couldn't be more obvious if it had a giant sign above it that said "_suspicious,"_

"Well we're only staying one night, might as well go check-in," said Yuri as they started walking toward the inn

"Plenty of time to show this den master how we do things." Judith added

As they approached the door, the bouncer sidestepped in-between them and the door "Sorry, there's no room." he said

Yuri looked up at the sky "Not many _stars_ out tonight," the bouncer raised an eyebrow "Or maybe they're there, just too _corrupted _for us to see them." The bouncer nodded his head

"I'd be glad to welcome you in, but there really isn't any room," the bouncer said, "One of our members found a group of kids playing vigilante. I've seen them and I guess they have potential, and with our help they'll make excellent assassins."

"Can you at least recommend an inn?" said Judith

The bouncer thought a moment "When you enter the village there's an inn to your right, not the best place but it should serve your needs well enough."

"Thanks." Said Yuri

"Oh, and pass on this message to your den leader," said Judith, "A blind child could figure you guys out, make your den a little less obvious."

With this as their parting words, the trio went back to the entrance of the village

"That was a bit rude." Said Yuri, "I wanted to say that."

"You'll just have to be quicker next time." Judith smirked

"…Permission to speak freely?" said David

"This ain't the Knights, you can say whatever you want." Said Judith

"Ok…you two are weird." Said David

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Third-Person POV~

After the incident at the bakery, Estelle gave the team the rest of the day off while she talked to Karol.

Lucas went off on his own, while Collin and Nina decided to follow him and see if he did anything interesting

The first place Lucas went was the _Dusty Bookshelf, _a library owned by the historian guild _Crystal Catalogs_

Collin and Nina watched from a dark corner in the room watching Lucas…read

…That's it, he just read and read a huge stack of books for hours

Collin softly groaned out of boredom _"How could someone so violent be such a nerd?"_

_"Shut up! Do you want him to hear us?" Nina shouted/whispered_

_"You're louder than I am!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are so!"_

_"You are such a child!"_

_"I'm the child? You're a child!"_

"You're both children, shut up!" said someone nearby, trying to read

"Shhhh!" they both shushed at him "If you're too loud he'll see us!"

"Who'll see you?"

"That guy!" Nina pointed to where Lucas _was _sitting, but he was gone along with his books

"What guy?"

Nina and Collin looked at each other then silently agreed to leave "Never mind." Nina added before they made their exit

"Where could he have gone?" said Collin "I mean, we were watching him the whole time!"

"I don't know, but he's good." Nina thought about what happened

They walked in silence for a little while. Not going anywhere in paticular, just walking

"So…what do you think of Estelle?" said Collin, trying to start a conversation

"Our new mentor? I dunno, she's nice enough but I think she's a little _too _nice, to a creepy degree."

"Really? I thought she was great. Kind, and thoughtful and smart and pretty…" Collin's voice trailed off

"Oh…my…God…you have a crush on our new mentor!" Nina laughed

"Shut up! It could happen!" Collin said, blushing heavily

"Y-You do realize she's over half-a-decade older than you!" Nina said in-between laughs

"Yea…_so?_"

"You're even more childish than I thought!" Nina laughed

"Ah what do you know about love? Not like you've ever had a date!"

"I-I've had plenty of dates!"

"Oh yea? What were their names?"

"D-D-Douglas…Applesauce!"

"You just made that up!" It was Collin's turn to laugh

"Shu-"

"NINA IDY IS 15-YEARS-OLD AND HAS NEVER HAD A DATE!" Collin shouted into the sky for everyone to hear

"S-Shut up you little insect!" Nina hit him on the back of the head, _hard_

"OW!" Collin clutched his head "That really hurt!"

"Good!"

Collin let out a soft chuckle "Just what are you laughing about?" Nina said

Collin stood up and walked casually "Oh nothing…"

"Tell me what you're laughing about!"

"Hmm…no." Collin chuckled

"Tell me!"

"Catch me first!" Collin started sprinting off into the distance

"Come back here!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Third-Person POV

"I hate staying at inns." Judith sighed as they walked in

"Why?" said David

"Cause they put all the beds in the same room, and that room is visible from the front desk." Judith sighed, "No chance to get any privacy…" she glanced at Yuri

"I sort of prefer it. I don't have to worry about any sex-happy, bloodthirsty psychopaths doing anything to me in my sleep." Yuri glanced back

"Ouch, that hurt." Judith jested

"Can we please just rent the bed?" David groaned

"Aww, we made the poor kid blush," said Judith "Come on, _dear._ Let's not torture the boy any longer."

"As you wish, _honey."_ Yuri replied

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Third-Person POV~

"You wanted to see me?" Estelle said, closing the door behind her

"Yea, come in." said Karol, "So, have you read today's paper?"

"No, did something happen?" said Estelle

"Well, a place in Hypionia called Gravestone Manor was attacked. Everyone was slaughtered, sparing a kid. The media thinks it was Unholy Star." Said Raven "And our fearless leader can't let it go."

"But…what proof is there that Unholy Star even exist?" said Estelle

"That's what I'm sayen." Raven shook his head

"It exist, I know it." Said Karol, "Raven, you said that a good guild master trust his gut. Well I can feel it in my gut that it's real!"

"A good guild master also knows not to fly off the handle because of their gut feelings." Said Raven "Anyway, Estelle we wanted your new team to investigate. We don't expect anything dangerous but still, be prepared."

"Of course, we'll spend a day to gather supplies and then head off."

"Good…" Karol said sadly

"Is something wrong, Karol?" Said Estelle

"I-It's nothing I just…forget it."

"…Oh alright, if you're goanna pout about it you can go ahead." Said Raven, shaking his head

"Really?" said Karol, suddenly exited

"Sure, I'll hold down the fort here. Just don't get yourself killed…"

"Thank you! I'll go pack right now!" said Karol, sprinting past Estelle and out of the room

"Yeesh, the young and their enthusiasm…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Judith's POV~

_"Ba'ul?" I looked back behind me and saw the flaming rocks falling on him, at first I wasn't worried. He was an Entelexia after all. But the rocks kept coming, and it soon became too much for even him_

_My mind turned off and I started sprinting toward him. Not thinking about anything but saving him, the shouts behind me sounded like whispers as I jumped off the cliff in a desperate attempt to save my friend_

_Next thing I knew, I was washed up on a rock. My head was bashed open and blood was flowing out, needless to say I had a pretty bad headache_

_Clutching my head, I looked around for my friend and found him lying on the ground. He was buried in earth, and bathed in fire. I could sense his life essence going faint and I forgot all about my head wound, all that mattered was getting to him even if it cost me my life_

_As I ran, I could still feel his life diminishing. He kept on telling me to stop, that I'd only die if I came to him. I told him that if he died, I would too. That he was all I had left of my old life._

_He said I had another life to live, that I couldn't give up living to save something old. I told him he was talking crazy._

_I was just about to reach him, when a strong hand grabbed mine and stopped me from running into my death_

_I fought the grip but it wouldn't let go. It pulled me in and I could feel arms wrap around me as the last of my friend's life essence drained from his body_

_He was dead, and for the first time since I was a little girl my eyes became moist and rivers streamed down my face_

* * *

I gasped as I awoke from my memory, touching the scar on my head that the wound had made. It served as a reminder of that day, the day _life_ taught me its final, and cruelest, lesson.

I climbed out of my bed and looked around the room. David lied down on the bed across from me, there were a few random people in the other beds, and Yuri slept against the wall

The memory always shook me up pretty badly, even after all this time my eyes still become moist afterwards. And every time I go to the one person who could help me…

I sat next to Yuri and wrapped my arms around him, placing my head in the crook of his neck

He stirred awake and looked around, confused as to what woke him up

When he saw the tears in my eyes, he immediately understood. Only one thing could make _me _cry…

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me gently like he would a small child.

In his arms…

I felt safe, secure. I knew that no matter what happened, no matter who would attack me, he would keep me safe. Normally the idea would infuriate me but…I guess we all need to be weak every now and then. Heh…it's pathetic…

But I didn't care how pathetic it looked; I never wanted this feeling of security to end! In his arms…

After awhile of sitting like this, Yuri placed a hand on my chin and lifted my face to his

_"It's okay, you're strong. Now dry your eyes, and go back to sleep." He said in his deep, handsome voice_

I didn't mean to, but I felt a smile form on my face. I guess you know it's genuine if you don't mean for it to happen. He always knew how to make me smile…

He softly wiped the tears from my eyes. I was always flustered by how carefully he touched me, like a precious gem he was afraid of hurting. It made me feel like I was actually worth a damn. Ever since Ba'ul died no one else has made me feel like that

Soon my tears were gone, and I managed to put the poker face back on

"Do you really want me to leave?" I cooed, pressing our foreheads together

He chuckled, his poker face also returning, and closed the distance between our lips. Kissing me with a passion that rivaled only my own

I deepened the kiss, and then felt his tongue try to slip into my mouth. Deciding 'why not,' I parted my lips and let our tongues dance

I let my inner badgirl take over for a bit and slipped my hand into his pants, rubbing his crotch until it became nice and hard

Then he broke the kiss. Surprised by the sudden action, I was a little disheartened and it must have showed on my face "May want to slow down Gorgeous, we're in a public place after all." He did have a point…

"We'll finish this discussion later." I said seductively

"Looking forward to it." He smirked

I was about to get up, but there was still something I wanted to say…

"Hey…Yuri…"

"I know; you don't have to say it." He placed a soft kiss on my lips, not full of passion and lust like the last one, but of sincerity and gentleness. I loved him so much

I went back to my own bed and fell to sleep with that kiss on my mind. I didn't even remember what I was upset about…


	5. On The Road

~Third-Person POV~

"A b-boat?" said Nina nervously

"Of course, every route to Hypionia takes us over a sea." Said Estelle

"I talked with the leader of Fortune's Market and she said that she would arrange a

ship to be waiting for us at Capua Torim." Said Karol

"Wait, why would Fortune's Market just help us out like that? What's their angle?" said Collin

"Fortune's Market and Brave Vesparia have a long history." Karol answered, "When we need their help they're always glad to offer support, and vice-versa."

"Still, did they have to choose a boat…" said Nina

"Well how else are we supposed to cross an ocean?" said Estelle

"I dunno…swim?" said Nina desperately

"What do you have against boats?" said Collin

"Nothing! I-I just don't like them!" said Nina aggressively making Collin recoil "And why is the leader of our guild coming along to chase a Shadow Guild that probably doesn't even exist?"

"A Shadow Guild?" said Collin

"A Shadow Guild is what people call guilds that try hard not to get noticed, preferring to stay isolated and independent." Said Karol

"Didn't we come across one of those at the hot springs?" said Estelle

"Yea, although usually when a guild tries to stay in the dark it's cause they're involved in some seriously illegal stuff like assassinations and thieving." Said Karol

"What about Leviathan's Claw? They did a lot of illegal things and they didn't try to stay hidden." Said Estelle

"That's cause they had a few Imperial Officials in their pockets so that the law couldn't touch them." Said Karol

"There are so many corrupt officials it makes you wonder why we even have jails." Scoffed Nina

"Well with Ioder as emperor and Flynn as commandant, all that should change soon." Said Estelle

"Right, except Ioder has almost no idea what he's doing." Said Nina

"Ioder is a dear friend of mine and I would appreciate it if you not speak of him in such a way!" said Estelle

Nina raised her hands in defeat, and Collin to the opportunity to say, "So how long will it take for us to get there?"

"Well if we travel with minimum breaks we should reach Nor Torrim by sunset, the sail across the ocean will take about 2 days till we dock at Navel Capital…"

"TWO DAYS!" Nina shouted "WE'LL BE ON A BOAT FOR TWO DAYS?"

"Yup, two days strait." Collin smirked, enjoying her suffering even if he didn't understand it "Not to mention the return trip…"

"Shut up you little insect!" Nina snarled

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Third-Person POV~

Judith stirred in her sleep, a blissful smile across her face. A small gasp escaped her lips as her eyes lazily opened.

"You overslept, it's already high noon." A familiar voice said

"Mmm…I outta oversleep more often." She said seductively

She finally opened her eyes all the way and looked at his hansom face

"But I thought we were 'in a public place'?" Judith echoed his words from last night, then gasped at the utter bliss erupting between her legs

"Well no one in their right mind is in an inn at high noon, and the guy at the desk is on break." Yuri smirked

"Then what are we waiting for?" Judith smirked sinfully

"Well 1) he won't be on break long enough to put those thoughts into action and 2) David is patiently waiting at the front gate, tis' would be rude to keep him waiting." Said Yuri, standing up and heading for the door

Judith sighed and got out of bed "There's always something."

"I know, pain in the ass." Yuri gave a lighthearted chuckled "I don't think we'll need disguises, we won't be in town long enough for any of the guards to notice."

"Oh? I thought_ this_ would be pretty noticeable." Said Judith, gesturing to her body

"You know what I mean." Yuri chuckled

"Do I?" smirked Judith, putting on her standard armor (if it could really be considered armor)

"Yes, you do." Said Yuri "I'll be waiting with David, don't get into too much trouble."

"Funny, you're usually the troublemaker." Said Judith

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Third-Person POV~

"Can we please take a break now…" Collin whined

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you...but we've been walking for hours!" Nina shouted

"And we still have a lot of ground to cover before we reach Nor Torrim, can't you just tough it out?" said Karol

"Noooooo!" Collin and Nina groaned

Estelle sighed, "Guys, if we don't keep moving the monsters will ambush us. They're all over this forest."

"I can't take another step…" said Collin

"Ditto." Said Nina

Karol and Estelle sighed and shook their heads "What'll we do with these two?"

Lucas, who had been silent the entire journey, pushed past Karol and Estelle to reach the two slackers

He hit a spot on each of their shoulders, making them literally spring up

"OW!" they both shouted out of pain

"THAT REALLY HURT!" Nina scolded Lucas

Lucas ignored them and continued walking on the trail, Collin and Nina chasing after him

"…Well, least they're moving." Said Karol

"They certainly are an odd bunch…it sort of reminds me of Brave Vesperia, back in the early days." Said Estelle

"Yea…as hard as it was, I miss those days." Said Karol

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Third-Person POV~

David looked up at the sky, letting his mind wander to the early days of his vigilante career

It was just a year ago. David had been raised in the lower quarter of the capital, living day-to-day. His father died when he was young, drowned in a bar. His mother was a servant for a rich noble, who had tried to abuse her and when she defended herself the noble had her arrested for assault. She spent 4 years in prison, and then when she was released the noble had the nerve to come into their home and demand she sleep with him, the nerve! His mother refused, and the next day their house "mysteriously" burned to the ground…his mother died in the fire, leaving David all alone once more.

The pain of losing her was unbearable, but what was worst was the realization that the noble would get away with it, that the law couldn't touch him and he'd probably do the same thing again to another poor family! It was…unacceptable! The law had failed him; _justice _had failed him…so he got _vengeance_

"David!" David snapped out of his daydream and looked for the source of the voice "David, it's time to go!" He looked toward the village and saw his masters walked to the gate

"We have a lot of time to make up for, thanks to sleeping beauty here," said Yuri

"I said I was sorry!" said Judith

"When did you say that?"

"…Sorry?"

Yuri laughed then turned to David "Everything packed?"

"Yes." Said David

"Let's hit the road then."

They travelled east, following the recently added road to Naval Capital, the Floating City. It was famous for being completely supported by beams; the roads themselves were rivers and canals. It was the largest fishing city in the world, as well as a bridge between Hypionia and Hyccia giving it a lot of traffic and wealth

About an hour into the journey, some sort of caravan appeared on the horizon. A single carriage, however one of the wheels were busted, the horses were missing and the door was kicked in

"I don't see any people." Said David "It might be a trap."

"Or it's someone who needs our help." Said Yuri "Besides, there's nowhere for bandits to hide for an ambush."

"What if it _is _a trap?" Said David

"Then we follow standard protocol," said Judith "Make it up as we go along and pretend it was all part of the plan."

"You make it sound so easy…"

They stayed on the dirt path as they approached the carriage. Confident that they could handle anything that would attack them, they easily remained calm when they reached it

"Anyone in there?" Yuri shouted

A woman in a plain dress poked her head out "Hello? Can you help us? We lost a wheel and the horses ran off. We don't dare go on foot, the monsters would eat us alive."

"So where's the wheel?" said Judith

"I-I told you, we lost it." Said the woman

"If the wheel broke, we would be able to see its remains. So unless you pushed the wagon a little ways and left the broken wheel behind, you de-attached it." Said Judith

"Hey, she's right!" yelled David

"I don't kno..." the woman stumbled "Damn it, just attack!"

About 20 men came out of the grass around them. The trio was completely surrounded by the killers, each wielding weapons ranging from daggers to swords to crossbows

"Camouflage suits, clever." Said Yuri

"So, what's the plan?" said David

"Plan? They're only bandits," said Judith "Just beat them senseless and you'll win."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Third-Person POV~

"You're sure you know where we're going?" said Estelle

"Of course I'm sure! We just turn right here…uhh, I think…then make a left…" Karol stared at the map in his hands

"Karol, you haven't been on the field in awhile. Why don't you just let me navigate?" said Estelle

"I don't need help, thank you!" Karol said defensively

"You don't have to be rude about it." Said Estelle

Collin looked up at the sun "At the rate we're moving, we won't even be at Heliord by sundown."

"How long do you think those two have known each other?" said Nina

"I'd say…a year, at least." Said Collin

"Ha, more like a decade." Said Nina

"So…nice weather we've been getting lately."

"Huh, yea I guess so." Nina looked up at Lucas "I don't suppose you have anything to say,"

Lucas stared strait ahead "Yea, I thought so."

Collin sighed "Travelling is boring, I wish something exciting would hap-" He began but was cut off by loud hissing in the bushes

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~Third-Person POV~

Yuri casually sheathed his bloodied sword then looked around at the bodies around him "What a mess."

Judith landed right next to him "Any survivors?"

"Not that I can see." Said Yuri "Where's David?"

"Right over here." Said David standing a few feet behind them

"Hmm," Yuri crouched down by one of the bodies "They're all wearing an insignia, ya think these guys are in a guild?"

"Probably," said Judith "A red, eagle's claw…David, do you know of any guilds with this symbol?"

"Nope." Said David

"Ah hell," said Yuri "Well, Unholy Star can't ignore a guild of bandits terrorizing innocent civilians. So annoying." He looked up at Judith and tilted his head towards the carriage

Judith nodded and went to check and see what the bandits were carrying with them. But the moment she opened the door, the woman jumped out wielding a frying pan. Judith casually stepped aside and the woman fell down the steps "Hey, look what I found." Judith called Yuri

The woman got up to her feet and swung at Judith who front-flipped over her then stabbed the back of her knee with her spear. The woman fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding knee

"That looks painful." Said Yuri; standing over the bleeding woman "I'd say you'll bleed out in a few minuets. Tell us what we want to know and we might consider fixing that knee of yours."

The woman wailed in pain "I-I'm smart enough to know…how it works. I tell you what you w-want to know…you'll just kill me a-anyway."

"You're right," said Yuri, stepping on her knee and separating the weakened joints "But that doesn't mean I can't make you're last moments as painful as possible. What guild do you work for?" He twisted his foot, separating the bones in her leg making one cut out of her skin

"AHHH W-WE'RE CALLED THE…RED CLAW!" the woman screamed at the unspeakable pain in her knee

"Who's you're leader? Where are you based? How many other cities are you in?" Yuri interrogated her

"I-I DON'T KNOW! I'M JUST HIRED HELP!" The woman started crying, "Please…leave me alone…"

Yuri twisted his foot again "You're lying!"

"I SWEAR I'M NOT! PLEASE, STOP THIS!"

"Not until you tell me something useful! Where did they contact you?"

"T-THE HOMESTEAD BA-" the woman was cut off by her own death

"Damn it." Said Yuri, stepping off of her leg

"The Homestead Bar huh? It's a place to start." Said Judith

"First we have to find out what the place is, we'll have to ask around town for real answers," said Yuri


End file.
